WBY - Skelp Yer Arse
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Jamie finds himself in typical Winchester trouble but not with a Winchester. Sometime the hunt becomes the hunted...sort of. :) This fic will contain disciplinary spanking. Please don't read if you are offended. Characters: Dean, John, Sam, River, Jamie and surprise someone else.


Title: Skelp Yer Arse

Word count: 7,664

Jamie finds himself in typical Winchester trouble but not with a Winchester. This will contain disciplinary spanking. Please don't read if you are offended.

Characters: Dean, John, Sam, River & Jamie

XXX

Jamie Winchester had several Achilles Heels. He was well aware of them and as such could usually anticipate a problem before it became a problem.

The first was his family.

He would stick up for them no matter what. He'd fight to the death for any and all of them. He was hardwired for it, and it was encouraged. Well, maybe not the fight to the death thing, because everyone else in his family had the same protective drive. His grandfather or father or uncles – hell even River, would give their lives for him in a heartbeat. And while Winchesters fighting sticking up for one another was expected, all of them would probably kick his ass if he put his life at risk any of them.

He would though and he wouldn't think twice about it. It was a catch 22, just like the book. And yes, he'd read it, thanks to Uncle Sam. Jamie was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

But he didn't worry about it. Not the fighting for his family, or the ass kicking if they thought he shouldn't have. It was a non-issue. Like rescuing kittens out of trees. It simply was.

His other soft spot was girls.

Again, Jamie couldn't help it. He was brought up to protect girls and to honor them. That, in addition to a genetic disposition to be unable to say no to them, and a sex drive that completely mucked with his head, caused significant problems for Jamie Winchester. He figured the sex part was as much his father's genes as it was being sixteen. He couldn't help either one. Jamie thought about sex all the time but so did River and just about every other boy he knew. It was impossible not to.

But again, being at the mercy of his testosterone-laden body was nothing new. Neither was the fact that all a girl had to do was bat her eyes in his direction and he would completely melt. That being said, Jamie was not an idiot and he was not a damn animal so he could usually control both his body and his head, even if a pretty girl was trying to convince him to do something he knew he shouldn't.

Usually.

But then he met Annis MacTavish.

Annis whose grandfather was Duncan MacTavish.

Duncan MacTavish, the Winchester's sort of new neighbor who Jamie had first met when he, JR and the Malcolm twins got caught shooting BBs and drinking on MacTavish's property. That little error in judgment had cost Jamie more than a little hide off of his ass. Thinking back on it, Jamie couldn't help but grin a bit. His dad had been so mad that the man had to actually run prior to tearing Jamie a new one.

That had to have set a precedent in the annals of Winchester punishment.

Still, Mr. MacTavish had turned out to be a pretty good neighbor once he realized that Jamie's family wasn't about to let their teenage son get away with destruction of property and overall stupidity. Jamie even kind of liked the old guy but his granddaughter, Annis? Like wasn't a word he could use. Maybe not love but certainly barely contained lust. She was a whole nother kind of Scott that Jamie just couldn't keep his eyes off of.

Annis with her smoldering smokey eyes and hair the color of ravens, and a sexy brogue that made Jamie hang on her every word. Jamie didn't think it was just the Scottish lilt to her voice though because when Mr. MacTavish talked to Jamie, sometimes Jamie couldn't even understand him. Especially if the old guy was yelling. Apparently the angrier Mr. MacTavish got, the more likely he was to roll into Gaelic and it was hard enough understanding him when he spoke English! That being said, Jamie had no problem understanding Annis. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn't even need words. Because Annis was a sixteen-year old girl and from what Jamie could tell, she thought he was pretty hot too.

Not that he could be entirely sure. He liked girls well enough but he couldn't always get a read on them. Plus maybe it was the Scottish thing. She wasn't like Texas girls – or even American girls.

He sat behind Annis in American History. Mr. Henry, Jamie's football coach and history teacher, had decided that Annis joining American History for a few months was the perfect opportunity to discuss Scottish history as well. Jamie didn't like history –not Scottish or American but staring at the back of Annis' long, curly and slightly unruly hair made any kind of history worth the trouble. Sometimes he could even catch a whiff of whatever girly shampoo she used. Lavender or roses or something sweet and flowery. He would so deny liking sweet and flowery shampoo but apparently as long as Annis was using it, it was just fine.

God, he was in love with Annis and that wild black hair. Sometimes she would turn to ask him a question or borrow a pen. She never seemed to have a pen and Jamie made sure he always had extra.

Flirting in tenth grade history class required a little finesse.

It was during the pen exchanges that he got to look at those gorgeous eyes too. And lips – naked lips, the girl didn't even wear lip-gloss.

Naked lips.

Jamie never thought of naked lips before. He had it so effing bad. He thunked his head on the desk in sheer exasperation.

Annis MacTavish was going to be the death of him. If he didn't die from embarrassment due to his constant and apparently uncontrollably hard dick, he felt certainly he would die from something else Annis related.

Like those eyes or that mouth or the damn curly hair. Or maybe even asphyxiation from her shampoo. What a way to go.

Jamie felt a sharp kick at his calf.

"Jamie!" River hissed.

Jamie wanted to turn and pop his cousin one, but was instead met with the glare of Mr. Henry.

"Are you having a problem with attention Mr. Winchester?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Really? Because I've asked you question three - twice. How about I refresh your memory -Can you tell me the difference between the Scottish Claymore and the Sgian Dubh?"

"I uh, I'm thinking about the answer!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt your brain, Winchester…anyone else?"

Annis raised her hand but Mr. Henry narrowed his gaze at her. "Except you Miss MacTavish." Annis tossed her gloss black hair over her shoulder and Jamie just melted.

River raised his hand and Jamie could have kissed him. Instead he offered him a silent thank you. "The Claymore was either a one handed or a two handed broadsword used in the seventeenth and eighteenth century Scotland. The Sgian Dubh was and is still used today. It's a part of traditional Scottish dress and was often worn in the stocking, right more than left but it would depend on whether the wearer was right or left handed. It's more of a dirk type knife. Some folks think that Dubh has been translated to mean black or hidden. I'm not sure if it's due to the traditional black handle or the fact that the Sgian Dubh could be hidden in that sock."

"Well done, River. It's nice to see one of the Winchesters did their required reading."

Jamie figured he should feel a little embarrassed but the truth was, he could care less. As long as Annis didn't think he was dumb, well he was okay with Coach thinking it.

Until Mr. Henry called him to his desk after class.

Coach read him the riot act and really, Jamie couldn't blame him. He should have read the damn chapter on weaponry. Especially since he kind of liked weapons – it was dumb not to complete the assignment. As his history teacher, Mr. Henry couldn't do much except give him a poor grade but as his coach, he could make his life a living hell. Mr. Henry made it quite sure that if he couldn't keep his grades up or hell, even focus long enough to pay attention, well it would not bode well for Jamie Winchester. Neither in History nor in football. Jamie nodded and sirred him and glanced quickly at the retreating form of Annis MacTavish.

Coach smacked him lightly upside the head.

"JAMIE!"

"Yes, sir!"

"For Christ sake, boy. Get you head out of your ass." Then a bit softer, "Go on, Jamie – catch up to her."

Jamie grinned and sprinted out of history class, slinging his book bag over his shoulders.

"Hey, Annis –wait up!"

If Jamie could smack himself in the head he would. She wasn't the freaking ice cream truck!

But Annis stopped and turned, all blinding white smile and cascading black hair.

"Jamie?"

"So, you have lunch next right?"

Annis nodded.

"Can I join you? You know…eat lunch with you?"

"Aye."

Aye…she said aye. That meant yes right?

Jamie grinned. Cafeteria lunch date. Not too shabby!

XXX

"And she's got a kid brother back in Scotland. And a horse! I told her about Girl and she says she wants to come over and ride. She's just here for the next few months but she misses her home terribly."

Jamie watched as River rolled his eyes.

"You know Jamie. We've almost walked the whole way home and all you've done is talk about is Annis MacTavish."

"Your point?" Jamie grabbed his cousin roughly around the shoulders, almost dragging the taller boy down, "She's worth talking about Riv."

River recovered easily and twisted from underneath Jamie's weight, "Well, maybe, but if you don't start doing your homework and paying attention in class, Coach is gonna kill you. Then my dad is gonna kill you and well, death by Coach will be bad. Death by Sam will be worse."

Jamie laughed. He always had pretty good grades. "I'll pay more attention. I promise. But hey – you have to admit. Annis is amazing."

Jamie barely evaded the punch to his shoulder. He waited a beat and then turned to River.

"So what do you think about Annis and me going to the quarry?"

"You mean that limestone quarry that became a damn lake when they hit spring water at in the 1930s?" River asked.

Jamie nodded.

River shook his head. His cousin had obviously lost his mind. "No, dude…just no. The quarry is off limits. It's always been off limits. It's posted no swimming and The Trio have told us both individually and collectively if they ever find us swimming there they will flail the skin off of our asses," River stopped a moment and added helpfully, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the term they used. I'm also pretty sure it was literal."

"But Annis wants to go swimming!"

"So swim in our pond. It's safe and an authorized swimming hole. The water's clear, warm and it's right on our property. Why hell would you want to go to the quarry?"

"I told you, River, she misses home. Scotland with its deep murky lochs. This is Texas. We have some good-sized lakes and a few rivers but we don't have any lochs. We do have that quarry though and well, it would be cool!"

River shook his head again, "No, Jamie. "

"Why? There is nothing supernatural at the quarry. I can swim!"

"Jesus, why does it always have to have something supernatural? You can swim, like a damn fish but it doesn't change the fact that the quarry isn't safe and that we don't have permission to swim there. In fact, like I said, we have been told directly and emphatically NOT to swim there. So don't take her to the quarry. Bring her here. Go for a ride with Girl and Mac. Take her trout fishing, I don't know just don't go to the quarry."

River smacked Jamie hard on the head and this time Jamie didn't think to duck out.

Jamie rubbed the sting out good-naturedly. "I'll think on it Riv."

XXX

Jamie took River's advise under consideration and then promptly discarded it. Annis wanted a loch and home and Jamie wanted to give it to her. Baring a few thousand miles and a long time in the air, the only way he could do that was the quarry.

And even though Jamie knew Annis would be grateful, it wasn't like he really expected anything in return. A kiss would be nice, he reluctantly thought, but it wasn't about that – not really. It was about making Annis happy. If he was lucky enough to make out with her, well that would be icing on the cake. Jamie had learned a long time ago that expecting a sexual favor for doing something nice was not only in poor taste but was not likely to happen.

Jamie was a good-looking kid but that didn't mean that girls fell at his feet. In fact, most of the girls he knew were just as likely to give him a punch as much as kiss him. It wasn't that he wasn't adorable it was just that he was friends with too many girls to be considered a boyfriend. He blamed that on the fact that he knew everybody in his little town and therefore knew everybody in high school. And everyone knew him. And his parents. That meant he could get away with nothing.

Besides, Annis was a good girl. So good in fact, he felt quite sure if she knew the quarry was off limits, she wouldn't go, which is exactly why he had to make sure he took her to a place that didn't have any no swimming signs or any other evidence that it was forbidden.

Of course, because it was forbidden, that meant that kids would sometimes go there. Jamie had to admit, through the years a kid or two had even drowned. But he wasn't so stupid as to drown or let Annis drown. And because it was illegal, he knew exactly where to go that would be the most discrete and the furthest away from any prying eyes. He did however tell her that swimming in the lake was frowned upon by the locals so it would be best if they had a cover story…like movie and dinner. Annis appeared to take it on face value and seemed to be okay with telling her grandfather a white lie if it meant she could go swimming with Jamie.

The problem with white lies are that they often turn into more than that.

XXX

Jamie pulled his truck up as far as he could off the access road to the quarry.

"Are you sure you don't mind walking, Annis?"

"Nah, I love walkin'. Besides, it's a lovely evening, eh?"

Jamie couldn't help but agree. Just him, Annis and the moon. It was going to be a wonderful night. He'd asked his father for permission for the truck, had explained that he wanted to take Annis to the movies the next town over. Between that and their "dinner date" his dad wouldn't expect him home till late. He had a curfew, but Annis had an earlier one so it would work out.

He clasped his hand into hers and tugged her up the rocky trail to the quarry. The trail wove up through the woods and then opened up onto the man made lake.

It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Annis.

The night was dark and the moon rose over the water so black and still and glasslike.

"Awe, Jamie. It's…it's perfect."

Jamie grinned and reached over to tuck a stray curl of hair behind her ears, "Thanks! I'd like to take credit for it but it was just an unaccounted for spring." Jamie dropped his hand behind her neck and gently pulled her closer, "Hey? What's this?" His hands touched a silver chain around her neck and tugged on the medallion that hung there.

"It is a family heirloom. A brooch for a plaid."

Jamie quirked his eye at Annis, "Huh?"

She laughed then, "Ye know. A kilt."

Jamie chuckled low, "Okay, I know what a kilt is, I remember a little bit about Mr. Henry's lectures but a brooch?" Jamie hefted it in his hands, gentle and careful, "It's heavy." He ran his hands over the brooch, feeling the outlines and engraving. He twisted it so the moonlight danced showed the etching clearly, "It looks like a wild boar."

"Aye it is,"

Jamie glanced at the words arcing over the crest, "Non oblitus." he translated it effortlessly, "Do not forget me after death."

Annis appeared to study Jamie, "Y've impressed me Jamie Winchester. I'd no guess that y'd kin what that means."

"It's Latin…I, I know some Latin." Jamie could feel a bit of a blush warming his neck. He was thankful it was dark and doubted Annis could see. Jamie hated his freckled inability to keep from blushing. He was such a dork sometimes, "But what's the brooch for?"

"Weel, like I said, it's a brooch and it belonged to my great, great, great, great Uncle Dougal. It had to be heavy and strong. It wasn't just for decoration, ye see. It had to be tough enough to fasten an entire plaid." Jamie looked at Annis quizzically, his confusion probably causing him to blush even more.

Annis laughed and went on to explain herself, "Weel, ye see, a plaid could be wee kilt, like the kind you think of today or it could be a Great Highland Plaid. That kilt was over nine yards of heavy Scottish wool. A highlander would fold it over on itself, makin' wee pleats in the fabric, belt it around his waist and then fasten it over his shoulder and pin it there. " She touched below Jamie's shoulder, her hand like a spark against his chest, "You would need to have a brooch strong enough to hold all that wool together."

Jamie laughed again. "I'm glad all I have is jeans! I can't imagine belting and folding and pinning just to get dressed in the morning!"

Annis giggled, "Aye, I'm glad yer wearin' trousers too." She glanced quickly at Jamie then continued, "Ye' know there is nothing worn under kilts right?" Jamie was relieved to see Annis blush this time. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who could get embarrassed

Jamie dropped the necklace against her breastbone. "I thought that was a myth."

"Nope, it's the truth. "

"Well, you would know," Jamie gently pushed her against a large tree, close to the edge of the quarry. She was pinned between his arms but she didn't struggle and he didn't have to hold her, simply bracketed her in between his arms and the tree. He kissed her then, lips parted but no tongue. He felt her warm breath in his mouth. She tasted of berries. "Mmmm."

"Ach, Jamie Winchester. What makes ye think I know about kilts and what's under or not under one. What kinda lass do ye think I am?"

Jamie snuggled into her dark hair; his mouth trailing kisses down her neck "A lovely one. Who has no idea what a boy wears under his kilt."

He took another deep breath, scented her flowery hair and the warm water off of the quarry.

"Swim?" Jamie queried.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Annis giggled and ducked under his arms making a run for the water. She stopped just before the edge, dropping her jeans and her fingers making quick work of the buttons on her blouse, revealing a bikini with yellow polka dots no less.

She stopped and looked over his shoulder as Jamie was struggling to get out of his jeans.

"It's deep enough to dive eh?"

"Yes…" Jamie answered and was down to his boxers just in time to watch as she gracefully arced her body into the water.

He barely heard the splash and then followed her in.

"Shit!" Jamie exclaimed once he popped back up out of the water, "It's freakin' freezing in here!"

Annis surfaced next to him, treading water easily, "Ha! This is like a spa! You should feel how cold the water is back home."

Jamie's teeth rattled in the water. "Ima Texas boy. This is ball numbing cold!"

"James Winchester! " Annis scolded, "This is me yer talkin' to." But she smiled as she reached over and dunked him in the water. The icy water covered his head so cold it almost took his breath away. Christ he could probably cut a diamond with his nipples! Even his previously hard dick was crawling its way back up inside him, a shriveled frozen thing.

God, the things he did for love.

They swam for a bit, Jamie cold but having fun just the same.

Annis climbed out of the quarry, shivering in the moonlight.

"Though you weren't cold!" Jamie yelled from the water.

"I'm not! This isn't cold – this is just me thinkin' about a certain cute boy."

She thought he was cute! He swam in sure strong strokes toward the edge of the quarry, cutting through the black water like a knife. Annis took a few steps back and ran toward the water and jumped pale skin and yellow polka dots flying over his head. She splashed about three feet behind him and he spun around ready to kiss her when she came back up.

But she didn't.

"Annis?" He swam in quick circles. She landed right behind him!

Panic struck deep and fast as he dove under into the dark water. It was impossible to see – why in the hell did he want to swim in the quarry at night? He could hold his breath for a long while but apparently not long enough because as deep as he went, he couldn't touch bottom. He remembered reading somewhere that the quarry was as deep as fifty feet. He doubted that was the case this close to the shore but then again, quarries weren't like natural lakes. It crossed his mind that maybe this was why it was posted as no swimming! Jamie's lungs were bursting with the ache of needing to breathe as he swam towards the surface, still grasping for anything that felt like Annis. Then, just before he thought he couldn't take anymore his body was shoved hard to the left by a pair of huge, strong hands. A moment later, his own hands reached around to feel familiar curls. He closed in on them, orienting himself to Annis body and grabbed her around her chest and then heaved her toward the surface ahead of him.

He took a deep breath and started swimming to the rocky bank, keeping Annis' head carefully above the water. Once there, he pulled her out of the water, carrying her body limply in his arms, dark ringlets dripping wetly against his body.

"Annis." He whispered urgently his voice husky with emotion. He turned her on her side as she coughed and gagged, dark quarry water pouring out of her mouth.

He picked her upper body up again, cradling her body against his; reaching for the blanket he had brought earlier in anticipation of that possible late night make out session. He draped it over her body as she shook and coughed some more. All he could think of was that he was thankful she was coughing. If she was coughing, she was moving air in and out and that meant she had an airway. Airway, breathing, circulation. First Aid 101.

"Oh, thank God. Annis."

"God had verra little to do wit that one." Came a low Scottish voice from his left side. Jamie turned quickly, moving his body between Annis and whoever was in the dark. Mr. MacTavish? Could it be MacTavish? It didn't sound like MacTavish and although he knew that Annis and Jamie were on a date, Jamie doubted the man would actually follow him to the quarry to check up on them. Still, it was defiantly a Scotsman and they were few and far between in this little town in Texas. The voice was lower than Duncan MacTavish's ever was though, younger too and far rougher than any rumble the old man had given Jamie.

Jamie was wearing nothing but his boxers but whoever was out there would have to go through Jamie Winchester to get to Annis.

"Get away from her." Jamie growled into the darkness. His own voice low and fierce. Jamie dropped his hand to Annis' chest and felt the rhythmic rise and fall of a girl completely unconscious but breathing well. He cautiously dipped his hand behind her head feeling the goose egg that was probably the reason for her unconsciousness. No doubt she'd hit a rock somewhere when she'd jumped in.

"You'd do well ta keep your hands offa her, lad." The voice didn't sound particularly angry but he spoke with an authoritative air that oddly enough reminded Jamie of his grandfather. His brogue was so thick and broad that Jamie almost couldn't make out the words. Heavy Scottish accent or not, it seemed that pissed off was a universal language that apparently Jamie was very familiar with. The anger radiating from the man made him pause if only for a half beat.

"'I'll do nothing of the sort." Jamie said as he quickly regrouped and wrapped Annis in the blanket, all the while keeping his attention directed on the voice in the trees. It wasn't cold outside at all but her body had been chilled from the water in the quarry and he wanted to make sure she was warm enough. He then grabbed his jeans, pulled his belt out so it would be more comfortable, wrapped his soft gray t-shirt around them and then balled the whole shebang up behind her head. Satisfied that she looked as comfortable as he thought she could be, Jamie once again he addressed the person in the tree line.

"You in the trees, come out and fight like a man." Jamie yelled.

There was a gruff chuckle from the tree line and then to Jamie's amazement - out stepped a Scottish Highlander complete with kilt, sword and what looked to Jamie like a man purse. Sporran he amended…it was called a sporran. Damn Coach and his attention to detail when it came to teaching history. The man was huge, taller than his grandfather but certainly not as tall as his Uncle Sam. Broad though through the shoulders and muscled. Or as much as Jamie could tell between the moonlight and the tartan gray, brown, green and blue plaid kilt. But unlike Annis said earlier, the kilt wasn't pinned over this guys shoulder. He had red hair, long and tangled whipping in the warm breeze that blew over the water and through the trees.

Jamie wasn't all that concerned about the blowing hair, the damn skirt, or the man purse but the sword looked formidable enough.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Got a bit of a mouth on ye, lad."

"I've got more than that, mister. " Jamie stood planting his body firmly between Annis and the man. There was also a fleeting wish that he was sporting more than pair of boxers between him and what appeared to be a Scottish highland warrior.

"It looks ta me, like ye've got nothin' but your drawers."

"Says the man in a skirt."

The Scotsman bristled a bit, shaggy red eyebrows furrowed, "It's a kilt, lad. And Annis there already explained a bit about that."

"And how do you know Annis?"

"Ahm her great great, great…" the man stopped a moment, "I dinna remember how many greats…but her Uncle Dougal."

"Her uncle," Jamie noted with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"Aye and you're the Winchester lad."

That was a bit surprising. He hadn't expected the Scottish dude to know who he was. Jamie snorted, then again; only a Winchester would wind up talking to a fucking Scottish ghost in the middle of the woods on a date!

"I am." Jamie drew his shoulders back in an unconscious effort to make himself look more imposing. Why he felt he needed to be imposing against a ghost he wasn't quite sure. Then again, having a conversation with a ghost was pretty much new territory for Jamie.

"Kinda scrawny eh?" The Scotsman sounded more amused than derogatory.

Jamie shook his head. He supposed he was kind of scrawny when compared a damn highland Sasquatch. Were there even Sasquatches in Scotland? "You are not even alive." Not much of a dig but there wasn't a whole lot that Jamie could think of. To be truthful, his brain was a little muddled – he wasn't sure if it was the cold water of the quarry catching up to him, or simply the stupidity of this whole situation.

"Aye," the Highlander agreed amiably, "I'm a long time deid."

"So, if you know your dead then you do realize you're a ghost."

"Ghost sounds so transparent, laddie. Am no see-through ghost." To prove his point he reached over and snapped a large branch from a nearby tree as easily as if it was a twig, "I'm just doin' m'job. Besides, if I hadna been watchin' out for the lass, she'd be just as deid."

"She doesn't need you watching out for her. And she would have been just fine!" Jamie couldn't help but feel angry. Annis had been hurt, it was true but she was doing okay. She really was. Besides, it wasn't his entire fault!

The ghost narrowed his gaze," Really? D'ya kin what coulda happened tonight, lad?"

Jamie leaned over to check on Annis. She was breathing regular and her color was good. She was warm and dry now and pleasantly out of it. "Yeah, I can and I did! She's fine, except for a knot on her head and if you would shut your Scottish yap up, I'd get her home safe and sound."

"Safe and sound? Like this midnight swimming trip? The lass dinna know this…" Dougal waved his hand in the direction of the quarry "loch was not a place for swimmin' but ye did, dinna ya?"

Jamie started to defend himself but realized he couldn't – just as quickly he realized that he didn't care. Dougal MacTavish was a ghost!

"Look buddy, how about you take you and your hairy legs and your barely understandable English and get the hell out of here. And if you don't, I'll find a way to get you out of here myself. Permanently!

Dougal laughed then, "You're a lad… nothing but a bairn. D'ye really think am worried about a lad like y'self. Does your da even know you are here?"

"What?" Jamie couldn't help himself, "Or course, my dad knows I'm here. I'm on a date. With Annis!" He added and then stepped toward Dougal. "Besides, I don't need or want you around. Me and my family are hunters. If you know what's good for you, you'll clear out before I take care of you myself."

Dougal sighed, "Your da is a hunter. Your uncle and Granda too. You, on the other hand, are just a boy. Y've got a way to go."

"I know what I'm doing," Jamie sputtered.

Dougal laughed again, "Y'do do ye? M'bones are in Scotland. That's a verra long way to go for a saltnburn."

"Not a problem."

The ghost spread his arms in a very non-ghost like expression of bring it.

Jamie balled up his fists but it was a moot point really. If Dougal MacTavish could snap a tree branch, he could pummel Jamie. Jamie was a good fighter, he knew this but against a grown man who looked as fit as anyone Jamie had ever seen? It was not very likely he would win a fight. Not to mention the big ass sword that hung carelessly off of the huge belt that was around the man's waist. No, Jamie hadn't spent a good part of his life training to not know when a fight was probably not going to go his way.

"Ya do realize I'm gonna hafta skelp yer arse eh?"

"Huh"

"Ye almost kilt my poor wee Annis. A man needs to be responsible for his actions."

Jamie looked at the slumbering girl then at the apparition standing in front of him, arms crossed and legs spread.

"I've no idea what you are talking about."

"Jamie, lad, of course, ye do. What would your da do if he found ye here, swimming, lyin' to him about where ye was bringin' my Annis and then letting her get her noggin knocked aboot?"

Jamie knew exactly what Dean Winchester would do. Will do, he amended, if he ever found out about this night. But Jamie wouldn't tell and he was pretty sure Annis wouldn't either. It was just a misfortunate accident and accidents happen all the time.

"Nothing, he'd do nothing. Except kick your Scottish ass all the way back to Scotland."

MacTavish laughed again, "Ah dinna think that's the truth."

Jamie didn't think so either but he was not going to discuss it with Dougal MacTavish.

"Weel, let's just say you're right. If your da isn't gonna show you the error of your ways than I sure as hell am."

Jamie quirked his brows at the ghost, "You are huh?"

"Aye. But I'll need your wee belt to do it."

"My wee belt?"

"Aye, I cinna take off my belt, if I so, I'll lose my kilt. I'm quite sure you don't want me naked. Although I don't mind in the least so if that's what ye want." Dougal started to unbuckle his belt and with alarming clarity Jamie remembered what Annis said about all the kilt being belted together at the waist of the highlander. And NO – he most certainly did not want to see a naked ghost. All red hair short and then his short and curlies and what was probably proportional junk hanging out in the wind.

Jamie started laughing then, which might have seemed stupid but really, the situation was incredibly insane and laughing seemed the only possible way to handle it. That or turn over his belt to a Scottish ghost and that was most certainly not going to happen.

"If you think I'm gonna give you my belt so you can wallop my ass, you are sadly mistaken."

"Weel, it dinna matter if you want to or not, I'm gonna beat ya – I can use your belt or take off mine. But like I said I'll be as nekid as you. And really lad? My belt…" Dougal tugged at the broad, wide leather around his waist, "…it's a good wide belt and thicker by half than that wee belt of yours. I'd imagine my belt would hurt a bit more than yours, ma Da used his on me and I can tell ya, it's rough on a lad. Still it's up to you." Dougal tugged a bit on his red beard, "Think of it this way. The sooner we're done, the sooner ye can get the lass home."

Jamie looked at the slumbering girl. She was fine. He was sure of it, but she would be better off home. Still, the thought of letting this wild Scotsman wallop him was certainly not something he really wanted to consider. He supposed though that a licking was better than getting run through with the deadly looking sword that hung on the man's hip.

It occurred to Jamie once again, that this could only happen to him. Probably because he was a fucking Winchester and karma was a bitch and how many ghosts had his family dispatched without so much as a blink of an eye. Paybacks were hell!

Then, because Jamie was honest in almost everything he did, he realized this had nothing to do with his last name but had everything to do with his own stupidity. He had brought Annis here. He knew it was wrong and now it was going to bite him on the ass. Or maybe belt him on the ass.

"Jesus CHRIST!" Jamie reached down to where his belt was laying next to Annis. He held it out to Dougal.

"Bring it here."

"If you think I'm gonna walk over to you and hand you my belt…"

"You are and then you are gonna drop your undergarments and lean over this tree here."

Jamie sputtered…for the second time tonight. "What?"

"Now, lad, before the lass wakes up."

Jamie didn't want to. Not at all. But the thought of Annis waking up to see him getting his ass beat was incentive enough.

He walked slowly over to Dougal and handed him the belt.

"Ah hem." Dougal nodded toward Jamie's boxers.

"Dude, you do not want to see my ass!"

"Not particularly, but the only way I ever got my arse whipped was over my da's lap or up against a tree. Or sometimes the fence at home. And always he'd flip up my kilt. And ye know there's nothing under a Scotsman's kilt eh? Besides, what lad wants to know he can't take a strappin' like a man?"

"I don't really care, MacTavish. I'm quite content to suffer like a boy."

Dougal laughed deep and throaty, "Lad, you're a funny one eh?" Then the man dropped his voice to a low rumble that brooked no disobedience. "Breeches down and arse over that tree. Now."

Jamie dropped his boxers, and leaned over the suggested tree. It was dark in the trees but he could see Annis. He hoped she would sleep at least long enough for him to get through this Highland ass kicking!

Jamie's own belt hit his ass with a surprising shock. Maybe it was because his butt was still a little cold and definitely wet. But it didn't really matter; he still wasn't prepared for the blazing stripe. He did keep his mouth shut, almost biting his tongue off to do it. Another stripe followed the first and then the third. He was yelping quietly by number five.

"Do you make a habit of beating boys?" Jamie couldn't help being a smart ass, even when his own ass was feeling the effects of his mouth, "Apparently you've got quite the arm…" Jamie cut his sentence off when another lash tagged his hip.

"Ah, no…not for quite a while, but A've been known to fight wit a heavy Claymore so I'd imagine I got some power eh?"

Jamie whimpered, "Whatever."

"Whatever? What's that to mean, Jamie?"

"It means, I don't care. About your Claymore or ability to spank a kid."

"I think ye do care. Well, maybe not aboot me, but ye probably care about your belt tanning your ass."

Jamie grunted and the belt came down hard on his ass again. Then, there was another blazing burn of leather on ass. A moment later, he felt the heavy breath of Dougal MacTavish. It surprised Jamie that he could feel the warm breath against his neck. Shouldn't ghosts not breathe? Apparently, whoever or whatever Dougal was, breathing or the facsimile of it was something he could do. Dougal leaned over and spoke low into Jamie's ear "You best take care of m'Annis, Jamie Winchester, because I'll be watchin'. And before ye think you're gonna burn ma bones, or send me to the light, y'd better think agin. I'll not be leavin' ma family, especially when they need me. Ahve been deid a long time and I'll not let a sixteen year old boy stop me from my job. Do ye understand?"

Jamie nodded his head wordlessly. It was hard to talk when he was crying. He wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. Gross.

"I kinna hear your head rattle, lad." Jamie almost huffed with that because that particular saying was straight out of Gramps' repertoire.

"Yes, sir." Jamie agreed

Dougal continued, his voice soft and low, "Besides, Duncan knows Ahm here. He made sure I came with him from the auld country. He wants and needs me as much as young Annis does. Do ye kin this too?"

"Yes, sir." Jamie's response was automatic. It didn't matter if Dougal was a ghost or not, he was definitely in charge and besides, Jamie was sure that Dougal was right about Mr. MacTavish wanting him to stay around and just as right that Jamie himself deserved this ass kicking.

Dougal pushed Jamie down a little lower and gave two more solid stripes of leather. It took Jamie's breath away. He wasn't sure if it was because he was hoping the licking was over or if it just plain hurt that much. Finally though Dougal stopped and then handed Jamie's own belt to him, "Take your girl home. Make sure she's safe. I'll be watching ye Jamie Winchester." With that Dougal MacTavish stepped back into the trees. Jamie couldn't quite say he disappeared, more that he just faded into the darkness. It occurred to Jamie that Dougal may have been just as stealthy when he was alive!

Jamie pulled up his boxers and made his way gingerly to Annis. His ass was on fire. To say that Dougal MacTavish smacked harder than his grandfather was probably not true, but to say that he smacked at least as hard was a pretty accurate statement. For a moment he considered sitting his steaming ass right back in the quarry water but that was what got him in this predicament in the first place. He certainly didn't want to piss off Dougal any more than he already had. Instead he squatted down next to Annis and gently rubbed the blanket against her shoulder.

"Annis…wake up." Jamie gently touched her shoulder. She shuddered and whimpered a bit and then fluttered her eyes open. "Jamie, what happened?"

"You jumped in and hit your head. You are okay though, I think…does it hurt?"

Annis touched her hand to the back of her head, "Just a wee bit and a feel woozy but I'm pretty sure I'm okay."

"Well, let's get you home alright?'

Annis nodded and carefully pulled on her jeans over her almost dry swimsuit, then her blouse. It was then that Jamie realized he had to come clean with her. If she told her grandfather she got hurt and knowing Annis she would, well then everyone would know they went to the quarry.

Then it would be another ass kicking for Jamie. And while Jamie was okay with getting his "arse skelped" once, he didn't think he deserved it twice! And if his Dad somehow saw the red ass he was sporting now, well he'd want to know what happened. Jamie just couldn't bear to tell his father he'd been whipped by a damn Scottish ghost!

He clasped his hand tightly in Annis' tiny hand and started to walk down the path to the truck.

"Annis, I have a confession to make."

"Okay."

"I shouldn't have brought you to the quarry to swim. It's a dangerous place and swimming is not even allowed. I thought we would be okay…and we were for a while but then you hit your head and…" Jamie's voice trailed off. Then he pulled himself back together, "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Annis nodded, "It's okay, Jamie. I've a confession too – I knew the quarry was off limits and I went anyway. I told Granda that I was going to the movies and dinner."

"You did? – Why?"

"Weel, I wanted to swim and I wanted to be with you. Dinner and a movies sounded like a good first date. You're quite the charmer Jamie Winchester. "

"Some charmer, I let you get hurt!"

"Nah, I got myself hurt. All you did was take care of me after."

Jamie nodded but felt guilty. He took care of Annis but also got his butt whipped while she was out of it! "So what do you think we should do about it?"

Annis grinned, "Well, if I tell my Granda that I went here, he'll skelp my arse for sure!"

"You? He would?"

"Aye, not bare bottom mind ye, but I guarantee he'd make sure I'd not sit easy for a day or two."

"Well, I don't want that to happen!" Jamie meant it too. He couldn't bear to have Annis spanked, especially since it still felt like it was mostly his fault. "And I have to tell you, if my folks find out that I brought you here, well I'd be in even more trouble than you."

"So, let's not tell them okay?" Annis offered. Then stopped in her tracks. "I'll just tell him I bumped my head on your truck! I'm a pretty good liar, I am!"

"You?" Jamie was a little shocked. Apparently his wild haired Annis was a little wilder all the way around.

"Yes, me." She stopped at the truck and grabbed a hold of Jamie's hand and this time she pulled him close and kissed him. Open mouthed then added a sweep of her tongue. Jamie moaned into her mouth.

"Dayum, girl!"

Annis grinned at his response.

"Ye never knew me, eh Jamie Winchester?" She jumped into the truck while he held the door for her barely able to focus over the jack hammering of his own heart.

The ride home was uneventful except that Annis' body was curled up next to Jamie's and he drove one handed with his arm over her shoulders. It was when he touched Annis' necklace with the brooch that he realized why and how Dougal MacTavish was able to stay with Annis and subsequently save her life. His spirit was attached to his brooch. Even if Jamie decided to melt it down it wouldn't matter. It might stop Dougal MacTavish from staying with his family in America but with his bones in Scotland, he surely wouldn't rest. And if Jamie had to choose a place for Dougal MacTavish to be, it would be here. Even though Jamie was none too happy about Dougal's most recent foray into taking care of his family, Jamie understood it. He understood it because his own family was the same way. Jamie figured if his Gramps was dead and somehow found out that Jamie needed his ass beat, Jamie was quite sure he would find a way to resurrect himself and do it!

Jamie dropped Annis off at her home before curfew, which was a good idea, considering Duncan was waiting just inside the front door. That didn't stop Annis from giving Jamie a goodnight kiss. It was a little more chaste than the one at the quarry, but Jamie couldn't blame her for that.

He pulled up at his own house and climbed out of the truck a little worse for wear.

His father was in the living room watching a ballgame of some kind, "Did you have a nice time? How was the movie?"

Instantly Jamie was overcome with guilt, he really hated lying to his father. It wasn't just because getting caught meant he might just get his ass beat again, more it was that lying to Dean Winchester didn't sit well with Jamie. Still, if he caved and told his dad about the quarry, then he would have to tell him about Dougal MacTavish. That would add a layer of crap to this night that Jamie didn't want to add. Of course, Dad would be obligated to tell Duncan MacTavish about Annis and their late night swimming excursion. Annis had lied, Jamie had lied and as usual he would need to lie again to cover it up.

Maybe that's why he hated lying too.

He took a deep breath. He was lying to protect Annis more than himself and that was something he could truthfully say. Telling his father about Dougal MacTavish might just send the Winchesters on a hunt that didn't need to happen. Then again, Jamie knew that his father had learned through the years that there were shades of gray with regard to the supernatural. Gramps was less forgiving, but even he had come to terms with the idea that not all things supernatural were evil.

"It was fine," Jamie answered and he justified it to himself because it had been fine. The date had been fine or at least it had ended fine. He just didn't clarify that he didn't go to dinner and a movie. Liar, liar, liar.

Dean's green eyes met Jamie's. Jamie had an idea that maybe his dad had a feeling that Jamie was keeping something from him. Dad seemed to consider him and those three simple words. His eyes roamed up and down Jamie's body, a quick visual assessment that all was well.

Whatever he saw, or thought he saw, his father decided to let it go. Maybe he just figured that Jamie was vertical and obviously no worse for wear. That seemed to be enough for tonight.

"Okay. Good to know."

Jamie breathed a quick sigh of relief and then poked his head in the kitchen, "Night Gramps, night Uncle Sam."

His grandfather eyed him over a cup of coffee and his uncle over his laptop. Neither seemed too concerned – he'd already passed by pit bull number one.

"Night, kiddo." They both said in tandem and then Uncle Sam added, "River's already upstairs. Remind him all of us are running tomorrow at 0700."

Jamie groaned inwardly, "Sure."

He made his way up the steps with as much pep as he could muster. Then in to the bedroom that he and River shared. It wasn't all that late so Jamie wasn't surprised to see River watching TV. Well, maybe a little bit, River tended to read or listen to music more than watch TV. Jamie glanced at the screen as he passed, "The Animal Channel?"

River grunted from his bed, "What? I like 'Pit Bulls and Parolees.'"

Jamie nodded, he kind of liked that show too, "I'm gonna get a shower. Uh, Uncle Sam wants to remind you we are running tomorrow at oh seven hundred."

River tipped his head in acknowledgement, but other than that didn't say anything else.

Luckily for Jamie, the boys shared a bathroom. It saved him from having to back out into the hall for a possible confrontation with the Trio.

He dropped his clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. The water was scalding hot, just the way he usually liked it.

The only problem was, his burning ass was not enjoying the added heat. He yelped when hot water met hot ass then reluctantly turned down the heat. He would make due with lukewarm water tonight.

Jamie washed quickly then stepped out of the shower, still dripping wet. He grabbed a towel but didn't even have it around his hips before River burst in the bathroom without so much as an apologetic ,"Excuse me."

"Gotta take a leak," River announced barely glancing at his cousin and then a half beat later, whistling with appreciation as he noticed the bright red stripes over Jamie's ass and legs.

"Jeesh, I must be getting old or you are learning how to keep the volume down when somebody whips your butt. I didn't even hear you yell." There was a trace of admiration in River's voice. Jamie figured it was because he knew that River could hear just fine.

"Shut up."

"Oh, no dude. Not happening." River unzipped and peed in the toilet, but continued to talk to Jamie.

"Yes, it is happening. I don't want to talk about it. And I really don't want to talk about it while you are whizzing." Jamie thought he sounded pretty clear but evidently it meant little to River.

River shook off and zipped up then made grand gesture of washing hands, soapy and lathery and far too long for any sixteen-year old boy.

"Mission accomplished…now we can talk." River turned away from the sink and then leaned on it, arms crossed.

Jamie had stepped into his sleep pants by now and was running a towel over his head.

"Okay. But you have to promise to keep it to yourself."

River nodded and then opened the door from their bathroom to the bedroom.

"Spill." River demanded as he headed to his own dresser, unzipping his jeans again, folding them neatly, placing them back in his drawer and then stepping into his own sleep pants.

"I ran into a little altercation tonight." Jamie started.

River humpfed, "Altercation? It looks more like you got your ass beat."

"Well, I did – but not in the conventional sense."

Apparently this really got River's attention, "How can there be anything other than a conventional ass whipping? Because those stripes look like you've been leathered but good and I can't think of any way to do that other than lick you with a belt. Which, by the way, is the conventional way to get your ass kicked."

Jamie sighed," Okay so the whipping was conventional. The person doing it? Not so much."

River settled on his bed and offered a questioning eyebrow in Jamie's direction. It was obvious that he wasn't going to stop hounding Jamie until Jamie spit it out. And although Jamie didn't particularly feel like sharing, it might be good to get River's perspective on Dougal MacTavish. Jamie leaned against his dresser, carefully avoiding pressing his ass up against the wood.

"So you know I took Annis out tonight right?"

"Yeah, movie and dinner."

"Except I didn't do that, we went swimming at the quarry."

River sighed audibly, "Didn't I tell you not to do that?"

"Yeah you did. And I took it into consideration and then decided to swim anyway."

"Idiot."

Jamie frowned, "Well maybe, but no one would have found out except that Annis bumped her head on a rock."

For the first time tonight, River looked worried, "She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine but well it was a little dicey for a bit. I couldn't find her in the water and then, well I did."

River looked at Jamie hard, blue eyes flinty, "That sounds pretty sketchy to me."

Jamie took a deep breath, "It is and it was. I mean she is fine but only because somehow, somebody pushed me in her direction and I found her. I mean maybe I would have gotten to her anyway." Jamie dropped his head when he said that, blushing furiously with the lie.

"Jamie." River said it quietly but with obvious disapproval in his voice.

"Okay. So maybe not. But I did find her and she is okay."

"Got it. Annis is okay but how did you get your ass beat?"

"Well, this is the crazy part…her Uncle Dougal was the one who pushed me toward her and well, he didn't think too much of me putting his niece in danger. So he walloped me. With my own belt, I might add."

"Uncle Dougal? Her grandfather is Duncan right? I didn't know there was an Uncle Dougal living around here." River mused.

"Well, 'living here' is the key phrase." Jamie paused a moment, "Dougal MacTavish is a ghost."

If River had been drinking he probably would have choked. As it was he still made a strangled noise, "Ghost? You were whipped by a ghost?"

"Well, a pretty corporeal ghost and a strong one at that." Jamie said a bit defensively. Because seriously? Dougal MacTavish had a mean swing.

River shook his head, "Are you bullshitting me? 'Cause if Dad or Gramps or Uncle Dean walloped you, I'm gonna find out. Or if someone else did, I'll find that out too but a ghost? I mean really, Jamie. Just tell the truth. Did old man MacTavish whup you?

Jamie growled in River's direction, "Yeah, he did! But not Duncan MacTavish, Dougal MacTavish!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Suddenly angry and tired and sore Jamie almost yelled, "Believe it or not, it's the truth, now shut the fuck up and let me go to sleep."

Then just to make sure River understood exactly where Jamie stood on this, Jamie headed to his bed and lay down. Carefully. He was going to go to sleep and if River Winchester didn't believe Jamie's story about ass beating ghosts, well too damn bad. Jamie turned off the light, leaving River with only the soft glow of the TV on.

From River's side of the room, Jamie heard his cousin settle into bed himself.

"Jamie?"

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry, man. I am - I just…dude getting your ass handed to you by a ghost? You have to admit, it's weird even for us."

Jamie wanted to stay angry but the truth was – it was weird. "Yeah, I know." Jamie said softly.

"So what are you going to do about it? Tell Dad or Gramps or your dad?"

"Nope. I'm not saying a damn thing."

"Do you think that's wise? I mean, there is a ghost haunting the next farm over. Don't you think they will find out? Don't you think they will want to know?"

"Well, they may find out, and I'll deal with it if they do. But Dougal MacTavish isn't a malevolent or vengeful spirit; well unless you consider the way he beat me as malevolent. Trust me, it hurt like hell but it was no more vengeful than Gramps taking his belt to me. Dougal's just watching out for his family. He's been doing it for like two hundred years or something. I mean the dude wears a damn kilt! "

River laughed then, "You got beat by a ghost wearing a skirt!"

Jamie rolled over toward the wall, "Wasn't a skirt, it was a kilt, a Great Highland Kilt. A manly kilt, for a manly ghost. Trust me on this. Dude had muscles and freakin' hairy legs and nope, not a skirt."

"Okay Jamie, if it helps you to sleep at night. You got your ass beat by a tough highland ghost."

Jamie settled himself under the covers, "Damn straight. Freakin' kilt wearing Scottish ghosts. I'll tell you what. Don't ever fuck with those Scottish ghosts, Riv."

River snorted.

River turned off the TV and then there was quiet.

Jamie lay in the silence for a moment and then turned to River, "You know they don't wear anything under their kilts?"

"So I've heard…but did you find that out first hand? I mean, was a pervy Scottish ghost."

Jamie snickered a bit, "Well no – he whipped me over a tree but I remember thinking oh please don't let him whip me over his lap. All I could think of was there would just be a skirt, uhm, kilt between me and his junk and just ewe."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind if I ever run into a Scottish Highland Ghost and piss him off enough that he decides to spank my ass. I'll remember over the tree, not his lap – Got it." River snickered then and Jamie couldn't even be pissed.

He had gotten his butt beat by a ghost and really he couldn't blame River for the laughter. He would have been laughing his ass off it their positions were reversed.

Jamie sighed and covered his head with his blanket. It only muffled the chuckles from his cousin but it was the best he could do.

From across the room he heard River say with amusment, "Only a Winchester, Jamie…only a Winchester."

End.


End file.
